


Stories about ReiSaku

by shaft



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaft/pseuds/shaft
Summary: Hey, I like ReiSaku. No real reason. Here have some story ideas that I have in my head about this pairing. Also, I have my own Fanfic.net account so I'll be posting my stories there as well.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Izayoi Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Scarlet Incident

A hefty groan escaped from Reimu’s mouth. Exhaustion had completely taken over her as she walked through the seemingly endless halls of the mansion of the Scarlet Devil.

Recently, a thick red mist had covered the lands of Gensokyo, completely blocking the sun out. So it was all up to the Hakurei shrine maiden, along with a magician in black and white, to resolve this incident. After dealing with the mansion’s gatekeeper both decided to split up in order to cover more ground to find the Scarlet Devil faster. Though this didn’t come without its fair share of problems. For one, getting lost.

The young shrine maiden had no idea where to go or where the owner of the mansion was. So she was forced to wander the labyrinth of the mansion all by herself. The occasional fairy maid would give her something to do, but they can be dealt with fairly easily.

Reimu could swear she was losing her mind just wandering around. All the hallways looked the same and she could not tell where everything was. Though as luck would have it, a mysterious figure had discovered her.

“Ah, one of the troublemakers who have business with my mistress.” A voice suddenly called out to the shrine maiden, shocking the maiden upon hearing it.

“Eh!? Oh finally, someone to talk to.”

Reimu turned to see a figure she was sure wasn’t there before. The figure wore a dark blue french maid outfit and a pink apron over it. She had silver hair worn out in long braids and matching silver eyes. This person seemed to be in her late teens but had the body language of a mature human who’s been living for hundreds of years.

“Hmm. You don’t look like the owner of this mansion. In fact, you’re not like the other inhabitants of this mansion are you?”

“Well, that is because I am the head maid of this mansion, the loyal servant to the mistress.”

“Head maid? Then that means you know where your mistress is right?”

“Correct.”

“Great! Then can you tell me where she is?”

“Ha!” the maid scoffed. “You expect me to reveal my mistress’ location that easily!”

“Y-yes?”

“After all the trouble you’ve caused us, I feel it is necessary that you take your leave...”

The Shrine Maiden then noticed the silver-haired human take out handfuls of silver knives from her dress.

“Using force if necessary!” exclaimed the maid.

In the blink of an eye, the maid suddenly appeared several feet in front of the shrine maiden. In a moment of sheer panic, Reimu quickly brought up her purification rod close to her chest blocking a slash from her attacker. Engaged in deadlock, both the maid and the shrine maiden pushed against one another before backing away to gain distance.

“It always has to be the hard way,” Reimu grunted in annoyance.

“And you will learn the hard way what happens when one intrudes my mistress’ domain!”

Sakuya was on the offensive and launched multiple silver knives toward the eternal shrine maiden who was forced to weave around the barrage of projectiles. As she was dodging, Reimu pulled out several handfuls of her own Danmaku bullets and fired them off at a much faster rate than her opponent.

The devoted maid ceased her fire and gracefully darted around her opponent’s projectiles with ease. Thinking fast, Sakuya quickly tossed out multiple knives in a large area before they suddenly became suspended in the air. The elegant maid leaped off the suspended knives to make her more difficult to hit.

Whilst in the air the maid leaped off the final suspended knife before leaping toward her opponent, reeling back her leg for a roundhouse kick aimed at her head. Reimu had little time to move out of the way and was forced to shield her own head with her arm blocking Sakuya’s attack. Sakuya then promptly kicked the shrine maiden into her chest forcing her backward into a wall.

As Reimu attempted to recover from the attack the devil’s caretaker used the opportunity to fish out several knives from her dress before dashing toward her opponent. The freewheeling recovered in time to block against a series of slashes from the maid using her purification rod. Sakuya’s flurry of silver slashes proves too much for Reimu, with every attack she was sent backward inch by inch. It was only until the eternal shrine maiden discovered an opening in her attacks, promptly slamming her weapon against Sakuya’s forehead forcing out a pained cry.

The Hakurei shrine maiden promptly followed by swinging the purification rod like a baseball bat into Sakuya’s gut, sending her flying through the air. Sakuya quickly recovered from Reimu’s attack, holstering herself in the air to prevent herself from being launched further. She saw the mansion’s intruder fly toward her, an annoyed groan escaped from Sakuya’s lips causing her to bombard her with a seemingly endless amount of silver knives.

However, this did not deter the shrine maiden. The girl flew through the flurry of blades with such ease that it began to annoy the silver-haired maid. It didn’t take long for Reimu to fly close toward Sakuya, catching her by surprise. The maiden performed an upside-down bicycle kick that plummeted the maid toward the ground. Kicking up a large quantity of dust into the air.

Reimu quickly landed back onto the ground before firing off a large volley of ofuda cards into the dust cloud where Sakuya was. However, once the cloud dispersed, the maid had vanished and was nowhere to be found.

The shrine maiden let out an audible gasp as a chill went down her spine. ‘Where did that maid go?’ was the only thought on her mind.

Just then, she felt as if a presence was watching her from behind. A presence that was all too familiar to her but she dared not to look behind herself out of fear.

It was Sakuya, who paused the flow of time in order to move behind the red shrine maiden.

Reimu thought purely on instinct and lifted her elbow before slamming it behind herself hoping to hit her opponent’s back. Sakuya had a similar train of thought performing the same action as her opponent, both of their attacks collided against one another before ultimately the maid won out in the end sending Reimu careening backward.

The shrine maiden of paradise landed face first onto the wooden floor of the hallway. Reimu quickly forced herself back onto her feet more annoyed than anything else. At the same time, the maid fished out a familiar blue card from her dress.

“Time Sign「Silver Acute 360」” the maid chanted.

“Wh-why you-” was all Reimu could say before time itself came to a crawl.

With a confident smirk the devil’s caretaker began to surround her opponent with silver knives around the Belmont, which stopped in midair before they could pierce his body. Then with a snap of her fingers, time resumed to its normal pace.

“little, huh?!?” was all the shrine maiden could say.

The surrounding knives slashed at Reimu’s body, the pain forced the shrine maiden to collapse onto a singular knee. On Sakuya’s end things were a bit weird. Most of her knives failed to hit their intended target, almost like they swerved around the shrine maiden’s body. The maid took a mental note of the anomaly and pulled out three more blades in each hand before rushing toward the intruder.

Reimu recovered quickly as she sidestepped away from an incoming bladed thrust from the maid. Forced onto the defensive, Reimu used her purification rod to block against a series of slashes from the maid, though Sakuya proved too fast for her and left a gash against her opponent’s chest. Sakuya continued capitalized on the opportunity by furiously swinging her knives until Reimu brought up her weapon to defend herself against an incoming horizontal slash.

Both now engaged in a deadlock, Sakuya continued pushing her knives down onto the shrine maiden. The maid’s strength astonished the incident resolver, forcing her backward slightly by the second, all while the blades inched closer to his neck. Thinking fast Reimu delivered a ferocious headbutt breaking the stalemate and knocking Sakuya backward.

The maid grew annoyed by the intruder’s persistence, causing blindly run toward the maid with knives in hand. But as Sakuya was about to strike, Reimu spinkicks the maid in her chin sending her flying through the air. The maiden then flew after her before slamming down onto the ground. Reimu then activated her power of flight before she dragged the maid against the mansion’s floor until they crashed through the very end of the hallway and out of the SMD.

Reimu lifted the maid upward and performed a twirling hammer throw, hurtling Sakuya downward to the ground. As the maid plummeted, her resolve to serve her mistress awakens inside her.

“You think I’ll go down that easy!” the maid yelled to her opponent.

Sakuya reached from her pockets to grab one final spell card to change the tides.

“Conjuring「ETERNAL MEEK」”

Hundreds upon thousands of silver blades spiraled from her body all aimed toward the shrine maiden in an attempt to take her out once and for all. Reimu’s solution?

“Spirit Sign 「FANTASY SEAL」”

Giant orbs of rainbow-colored light extended out from Reimu’s body, before she launched them toward Sakuya’s own projectiles.

Reimu’s attack easily overpowered and engulfed the storm of silver blades before making their way toward the maid. Her eyes widened as they closed in on her, she froze in fear not knowing what to do as the rainbow-colored spheres exploded in her face.

Moments later, Sakuya plummeted face first down onto the soft grassy ground. Heavy pants escaped the maid as exhaustion began to claim the maid. She was covered in bruises, her maid uniform had been tattered, her muscles had lost all their strength.

From within the scarlet mist, a figure quickly approached the defeated maid, it was none other than the Shrine Maiden, purification rod in hand.

Sakuya looked at the maiden with scorn, falling to the hands of a human wasn’t on the maid’s resume today but she was bitter that it did. Sakuya sighed as she awaited for the maid to finish her off right there and then…

… but the killing blow did not come.

Instead, the red shrine maiden let out a helping hand toward her defeated adversary. Sakuya stared at her opponent’s hand, confused as to why she would be offering her assistance. However, Sakuya furrowed her brows and in one final act of defiance, the maid denied her opponent’s help and got onto her own feet herself.

As Sakuya got up on her feet, pain strained her body causing her to collapse onto the ground. Quickly, Reimu caught Sakuya in her arms before she fell. The maid was awestruck as to why this girl would care about her safety.

“Hey, easy there,” Reimu responded. “You shouldn’t push yourself too hard after a battle like that.”

The maid was deathly silent, this wasn’t the outcome she was expecting at all.

“... Um,” the Shrine Maiden attempted to break the awkward silence. “L-let’s get you back to the mansion.”

She carried the maid in her arms, bridal style. Reimu floated off the ground and back toward the mansion, once Reimu arrived she gently lay the still confused maid against a wall.

“So…” the shrine maiden began. “Feeling better?” She finished as she sat down beside Sakuya.

“I’m more so wondering why you would ever help your enemy.” 

“What? We’re not enemies,” Reimu answered honestly, catching Sakuya by surprise. “We’re both just doing our jobs that’s all. Your job is to serve that mistress of yours, and my job is stopping her.”

“... I see,”

Sakuya was silent, alone with her thoughts.

“Say, you are human right?” Reimu asked.

“And what if I am?”

“Well, it’s just that. You do seem kinda different from the other inhabitants in this mansion.”

“Was the silver hair and time powers not a dead giveaway.” 

“Oh, so that’s what your powers are.”

“Why are you being nice to me anyway!?” Sakuya demanded.

“Well... I’m still kinda lost in this big mansion you see, could you point me in the direction of your vampire mistress?”

What a shameless person, Sakuya thought to herself.

“And why would I put my own mistress in danger?” Sakuya said as her brows furrowed.

“I mean... I was nice enough to bring you back to this mansion, so like, maybe you could return the favor?”

There was an awkward silence, almost as if the maid was trying to process the shrine maiden’s words. But that silence was soon broken by a sigh from the maid, she had finally accepted her own defeat and was more or less pleased.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Damn.” Reimu groaned before she got back on her feet.

“Don’t worry shrine maiden. I’ll find some way to pay you back in the future.”

“Sure, looking forward to it.” the maiden said in an unenthusiastic tone. “Welp, I’m off to find that mistress of yours. Have fun cleaning up my mess.”

Sakuya watched the Shrine Maiden walk off, before calling out to her once more, stopping the girl in her tracks.

“Wait, I don’t think I’ve gotten your name.” said the maid.

“Hakurei Reimu. What about you?”

“Izayoi Sakuya.” the maid happily answered.

"Alright Sakuya, see ya around, I guess."

With that, Reimu went off to resolve the incident. Leaving the maid with a feeling strange of intrigue for the girl.


	2. Prelude to Spring and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As winter continues, Sakuya takes a visit to the Hakurei Shrine in search of a certain black-white thief. There she and the shrine maiden get closer to one another.

It was another cold winter day for the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Today she performed her usual routine of sweep a little, drink some tea, sweep a little, drink some tea, sweep a little, you get the idea.

In some time, winter would be coming to an end, at least that’s what Reimu thought, but that’s a story for another time. Currently, she was drinking tea on her steps to warm herself up from the cool of winter.

The sounds of footsteps were heard from the steps of her shrine. Reimu believed that this was just Marisa coming over for her daily visit to the shrine and so did little to react.

To her surprise, it wasn’t Marisa who climbed her steps, it was Sakuya. The maid wore a dark blue french maid uniform with sleeves that covered her entire arms. She also wore red shoes and a red scarf that wrapped around her neck.

“Oh, Sakuya. Long time no see!” Reimu greeted the maid.

“Hello, Reimu. Say, have you seen that black-white magician around?”

“You mean Marisa? Not yet.”

“I see,” Sakuya sighed expressing her disappointment.

“... Let me guess, she stole some books from Patchouli?”

“Perceptive as always.” Sakuya giggled. “Usually, Lady Patchouli just ignores that magician’s thievery. But it seems she has her limits as well.”

“Okay, but why did you come here instead of Marisa’s house?”

“She wasn’t there that’s all. So instead of searching all over Gensokyo, I thought it would be easier to wait for her and then jump her here. It certainly saves more time as well!”

“I see. Well, how about you have a seat until she gets here.” Reimu offered.

“I shall gladly accept.”

Sakuya sat beside the shrine maiden on her porch. Reimu poured some of her tea into a ceramic cup. She offered the drink to the maid which he happily accepted.

Once the maid took a sip of the drink, her eyes widened, and gagged on the drink. Wanting to be nice, Sakuya forced herself to down the tea. Once she finished she coughed out in disgust.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” the shrine maiden asked.

“Reimu, this isn’t tea. Th-this is tea! This is hot leaf juice!”

“What?” Reimu said in confusion. “Isn’t that what all tea is!”

“This tea doesn’t have any depth or complexity!” the maid explained. “You’re being way too rough when you're making this.”

“Why should I ever care about what others think about my tea!?” Reimu snapped back. “I’m the only one who drinks it anyway!”

“Well, that is inherently incorrect, as you just served me a cup of tea.”

“W-what the... '' flustered Reimu attempted to form her words into coherent sentences. The sight of which caused the servant to giggle slightly at Reimu’s embarrassment.

“Well, are you going to finish that cup?”

“Um, well... “

“It would be rude if you didn’t finish that cup of tea right?” Reimu pressured her guest.

“Hmph, watch me.”

With a cocky smile, Sakuya brought the cup up to her lips to drink the tea. Then not even a second passed before she brought the cup down with it completely empty inside.

Reimu however wasn’t impressed, in fact, she was more skeptical than anything giving threatening glares at the maid.

“W-what?” she nervously asked.

“You used your powers didn’t you.”

“Wh-what!?”

“You stopped time to make it look like you drank my tea when you actually just poured it out.”

“W-well... Y-you, see. Umm”

“What? Did the cat grab your tongue.”

“E-excuse me?”

The maid stumbled with her words in an attempt to try not to be as honest as possible. Until she eventually gave up, leaving both in an awkward silence.

“So…” Sakuya said, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Yeah?”

“... Have you noticed the weather is colder than it should be?”

“Y’know, now that you mention it, Spring feels like it should’ve come way earlier.”

“Do you think it’s an incident-” Sakuya was about to explain but she cut herself off.

The sounds of heavy footsteps rapidly approached the pair, causing them to be deathly silent.

“Hey, Sakuya. I think you should try to hide-” but by the time Reimu had noticed Sakuya was already gone.

Moments later, the ordinary magician, Marisa Kirasame, climbed up the stairs and made her way toward the shrine maiden. Along with her usual attire, Marisa had a red scarf wrapped around her neck. One unusual thing that the magician carried around was a large sack that hung on her shoulder.

Reimu thought that was suspicious beyond belief but played it cool for now.

“Hey Reimu~” Marisa cheerfully greeted.

“Marisa you’re looking well. What’s in that bag of yours?”

“Eh? Oh, you mean this? Well, I was actually collectin’ some mushrooms.”

“M-mushrooms?”

“Yeah! I learned some potion recipes that I wanted to try out that I found in a Grimoire! Took me hours to find all the ingredients I needed.”

“R-right. Wait, grimoire? I thought you said you didn’t have any grimoires.” Reimu nonchalantly asked as she fished for more information.

“Oh yeah, earlier today I went to that mansion where I borrowed some books from that librarian in the mansion!” Marisa happily explained.

“So, where's’ this grimoire now?”

“It’s in this sack- GAHK!!!” Marisa cried out in pain.

She fell flat on her face as the elegant maid was suddenly behind the magician. Reimu was more or less unphased by the events transpiring in front of her.

“Thank you for the help Reimu.”

“Anytime Sakuya.”

“Well, I shall be going now, lady Patchouli will be quite pleased,” Sakuya said as she headed straight back to the SMD.

“Take care~” Reimu yelled out.

Marisa on the other hand, groaned in pain as she slowly crawled onto the porch. Reimu didn’t lend a single helping hand as she watched the magician orient herself onto the steps.

“Y-you, backstabbin’ snake!” Marisa complained.

“Well, that’s what you get for taking without asking.” Reimu snarked, which elicited a pained groan from Marisa. “Want some tea?”

“Sure.”

The shrine maiden handed another ceramic cup to her friend as she happily poured tea in her cup. Marisa gingerly took a sip from the cup and afterward, gulping the entire drink down.

“Okay, how can you drink that stuff.” Sakuya’s voice suddenly filled both of their ears.

Both of the incident solvers jumped at their seats as Sakuya appeared right before them.

“W-what, don’t scare us like that!” Reimu complained.

“Marisa, you’re just okay with drinking some hot leaf juice, just like that?”

“I-isn’t that what all tea is?” Marisa nervously asked.

“See, someone agrees with me!”

“Didn’t we already discuss this tea travesty minutes ago?”

“No, we’re not done with that yet! Who cares if I make tea the wrong way!”

“I care!”

“You know I’m fine with any tea...”

And so the three humans continued to argue in the snow for what seemed like hours on end.

Very soon these three would join forces with one another in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, I actually debated with myself cuz I wanted this to be my first chapter in this series. But I thought that a story should be told in chronological order, so the PCB story shall be the second chapter. Anyways hope you enjoyed this one, I wanted to be a lot more casual with this one, which is the direction I want to go with this series for now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, tis' me, the writer. Hope ya enjoyed this piece I made, thought I might start this series with some action before getting to the romance stuff. I kinda got carried away with the fighting stuff cuz most of my previous works before this is actually fights and stuff. This series is a way for me to get used to writing character dialogue. Anyway hope ya enjoyed this, expect more to come soon.


End file.
